


No One But You And Me

by Natasha_Salvato



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Salvato/pseuds/Natasha_Salvato
Summary: Regina is struggling between being a disco star and having a abusive boyfriend, but Yolanda is there to help her and take her out of this nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout Out To The Beautiful Art Made By Our Fandom: http://tgdfanart.tumblr.com/

Whatever she was left alone Regina would cry, she didn’t want her friends to know what was going on, they were suppose to be living the best time of their lives with Mylene and The Soul Madonnas going places, “Set Me Free” was playing everywhere, she still remembers the first time she heard their song on the radio and the unspoken joy she felt, it was the closest to happiness she ever was.

But she couldn’t truly enjoy the moment, not with her abusive boyfriend always screaming and insulting her whenever he got a chance, he never hitted her, but his words were like knife and sometimes he would grab her arms a little bit to tight leaving his fingerprints on the spot, one time he even raised his hand to her and she thought that was it, but he stopped himself before it was too late, it wasn’t good to live in fear, but she didn’t know what to do, she was afraid of what he could do if she left him.

Some people are born damaged and she believed to be one of them. Her father was a addicted and she lost count of how many times she had to witness her mother screaming and shout to a half dead husband on the floor, sometimes she wished he would just be gone for once, but then she learned to accepted the bad in the middle of the good things.

At least she had her friends, Mylene and Yolanda, they were one of the good things in the middle of the bad stuff from her life. Mainly Yolanda, she loved to go to her house and eat with her family, the Kipling family were a dream, they loved and supported each other, Regina always wondered how it felt like, to be loved.

Yolanda was her rock, when things got hard, she didn’t need to explain herself, all she had to do was throw herself in the arms of her friend and she would take all the pain away. Sometimes she wished it could be just the two of them and sometimes it felt like it was. When they were together it was like the rest of the world didn’t matter, they were enough, at least to Regina.

“Are you okay?”, Yolanda puts her hand over Regina’s cheek. “Have you been crying?”

“No”, Regina turned her face to the other side.

“Don’t lie to me, I know you”, and she did.

“I’m fine”, Regina says holding back the tears.

“Are you sure?”, Yolanda didn’t take her eyes of Regina and it scared and comforted her at the same time.

“We are the Soul Madonnas, we are at the top of the world, yes, I’m sure”, she forced a smile.

“Good, but if there’s something going on tell me, okay? I worry about you, a lot. You are my other half, remember? There’s no me without you and I can’t be happy if you are not”

“I’m happy now”, Regina faces Yolanda, she felt at ease for the first time in a while.

“Hey, girls, are you ready?”, Mylene showed up, she looked like a proper Disco Queen.

“I was born ready”, Yolanda said with a smile.

Be at the stage with her friends always made Regina feel good, it was like a dream that she got to live for a few hours, but then reality would come crashing down on her as soon as they finished the perfomance.

“Are you going already?”, Yolanda stopped her at the backstage’s door, she was sweat and had a glow on her that made it hard to look away.

“I have to, Little Wolf is waiting for me”

“Well, he can wait a little longer, can’t him? I want spend a time with my friend that doesn’t consist in work. What you say about that?”

“I would have to talk with him...”

“Shh, girl, is him your boyfriend or your owner? You can talk with him later, come on, we only have tonight and I miss my friend”, Yolanda had that look that always melted Regina’s heard, she knew exactly what she was doing, but Regina was far too gone to mind.

“Okay”

Yolanda celebrated.

They went to a club, danced and drank, after a while Regina even forgot about what was waiting her at home, it didn’t matter, like always, Yolanda just took all her worries away with her smile.

There was a moment on the dance floor that the music slowed down and they were so close their foreheads touched, Regina felt a electricity through her body and for a moment she was sure something else was going to happen, but it didn’t, they just stared at each other and then pulled away going back to shake their bodies to the beat.

When they left the club it was almost 3 am and Regina went back to worry. They holded hands until the car and Yolanda promised to take her home, the driver opened the door and they sitted in the back, it was only a few minutes later when the car was already moving that Regina noticed that they still were holding hands, Yolanda had her eyes closed, but she wasn’t sleeping.

“Hey”, Regina said softly. “Thank you for tonight”

“You are welcome”

“I wish every night could be like that”, she sounded upseted and Yolanda took notice.

“Maybe it could be”

Regina chuckles.

“Yeah, right. We may be young now, but we won’t stay at that age, I don’t think my body will be able to handle it after a few years”

“You’ll always be young to me”, Yolanda opened her eyes, they looked so big and dark. “And beautiful”

“Thanks”, Regina smiled.

Yolanda holded her hand tighter, Regina didn’t know if she noticed what she was doing, but she hoped that she did.

The car stopped in front of Regina’s house and her whole body shivered.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to”, Yolanda said in her most calm and reassuring voice.

“I do, you don’t know how he is like”

“He is a dick, he doesn’t deserve you, Regina, how long will take it?”

Regina looked at Yolanda, her words made her embarrased.

“If I leave now, I don’t know what he will do”

“Nothing, we are the Soul Madonnas, we are untouchable”

“You know that’s not true”

“It’s if you believe it. We call the cops, the press, whatever, I’ll not gonna let him touch you again”

“What if he does something to you?”

“I have three brothers and a dad that would move mountains to keep me safe, I would like to see him try”

Yolanda sounded so sure, Regina almost believed her.

“Are you sure you want get in the middle of it? I can take care of myself”

Yolanda looked at their hands locked.

"But wouldn’t it be nice if someone else was taking care of you too?”

Yes, it would.

“Okay, what you have in mind? Where can I go?”

“I know somewhere”

That somewhere was Yolanda’s appartment, she still hadn’t moved as she brought the place recently, there was boxes everywhere, there was cold, but it still was better than Regina’s household.

“I’m sorry for the mess, I think there’s a maitress here somewhere”

“It’s okay, I like it. It suits you”

Yolanda smiled.

“I’ll take it as a compliment”, she said playfully.

Yolanda light some candles and takes a blanket from one of the boxes, they sit on the maitress on the floor and get as closer as they can to warm up. Yolanda starts to hum “I’ll Be There”, the song that they used to sing when they weren’t sure about something and needed comfort.

_“Just call my name I’ll be there”_

They started to sing it together, it felt weird without Mylene, but it didn’t seem like a moment them could share with her.

“When you say I’m your other half, do you really mean it?”, Regina asks.

“Yes! We are on in two, two for one, you are my girl, my soulmate”

“But what exactly does it mean to you... What we have, how would you define it?”

“I don’t know as friendship, as love, as everything”

“What if I said that sometimes I think about us and I think about a life we could have, but not really, I have that dream where we are in a house with a koi pond and there’s a dog and two kids, our kids running around and you and I watching it from the porch and it all feels so natural, sometimes I believe it to be real, but then I rememeber it’s not”

Yolanda stays silent for a while.

“Could you close your eyes for a second?”, she asks.

“Yeah”, Regina says quietly, she closes her eyes.

“When you close your eyes and think about that koi pond and a dog and kids, what exactly are we in that dream you have?”

“We are what we are now, but more... Much more”

“Are you happy in this dream?”

“Yes, very happy”

“Are you happy now?”

Regina opens her eyes.

“Yes, I’m”

“So maybe it’s not dream, maybe it’s the future. The future we could share together”

“But, Yo, we could never be this people, not in this world”

“Forget the world we live in for a second and just focus on us, what we have, here and now. Does it still feels impossible?”

“No, it feels scarily possible”

“Maybe because it’s, if you want to”

“Do you?”, Regina asks unsure.

“That’s what I have been trying to say but couldn’t really find the words. I want to, I really do”

Regina smiles.

“So we are doing it?”

“Together!”, Yolanda holds her hand.

And for the very first time, Regina knows how it feels to be loved.

“Forever”

Regina starts to approach Yolanda, leaning in for a kiss, Yolanda closes the gap between them and their lips touch.

“Forever”, Yolanda repeats, her eyes still closed, Regina puts her hands on her cheek, they stay like that for a while, without moving, without pulling away from each other.

They lay down on the maitress, hugging, kissing, dreaming... No worries in this world, not anymore, maybe never again.

**The End.**


End file.
